


Tuffet37 aka Gandalf

by ScribbledInCrayon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Art, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledInCrayon/pseuds/ScribbledInCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift art for Tuffet37, of her being the Gandalf to the Balrog of mistakes I've made... (Yeah, I said it, lol!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuffet37 aka Gandalf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuffet37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37/gifts).



> In the off chance loading the image isn't working, be it because it's still too big, or it's blury, or just being silly...
> 
> http://scribbledincrayon.deviantart.com/art/Tuffet37-aka-Gandalf-593031488 
> 
> \- That's a direct link to the post on my DA page for it. Sorry if any of the above mentioned is an issue, I tried resizing it on here with the editor just so it wasn't too massive. That kind of blurred it a bit. So full size/better resize is there.

 

This is a gift for my Beta of awesomeness Tuffet37, who has been more than amazing in helping me better my writing since I started posting stuff here on AO3. Recently I went back over the first fic I wrote, one that I'm currently working on rewriting, and I had a few of those - Oh my god why did I think that was a good idea? - sort of moments. But, at the same time originally when I was in the middle of posting the original fic, Tuffet had offered to help me out by being a Beta for me, and in rereading it all it was more than blindingly obvious where she came into the picture. Honestly, I wasn't doing so hot on my own, so like I said her help has been freaking amazing.

 

At any rate, she's still helping me now with the rewrite that I decided to do just because I really wanted it to be better than what it had started out as being, and after rereading all of the old stuff - I had two thoughts. The first being that I feel like have improved quite a lot, and I honestly owe that to her and her notes and things that she leaves me when she sends me back a chapter. Since she's started helping me, chapters that I send out to her have slowly but surely been coming back with less and less corrections that she had to make because I missed obvious things I shouldn't have. And that's freaking awesome because it lets me know that, yes, I am improving. Which considering where I started is good to know. 

 

Now the second thought is where the whole idea of this is from...

 

She's been the Gandalf to the Balrog of horrible writing mistakes I've made - Major error's (like fire-bubbles instead of smoke and actual fire) WILL NOT PASS.

 

And of course the minute I had that thought, I had to email her and tell her as much. Because, you know, why the heck not? Sometimes I'm surprised I don't drive her crazy, haha! Anyway, this is just something silly, and fun, that's kind of just meant to be a thank you to Tuffet for all the help she's given me. The little character in the bottom corner basically has the look on her face that I did when I was rereading all of the old stuff up until Tuffet offered to help me, and is just showing that initial sort of thought process of "... Holy crap Tuffet's freaking Gandalf!" 

 

So it's kind of misplaced in terms of the fact that PiR is not a Lord of the Rings related fic... But still perfect, because for me she really has just been that awesome. Honestly, I got really lucky that she offered to help me, and I've been even luckier because she's come to not only be an awesome Beta - But she's been a great friend, and I really do appreciate everything she's helped me with. Especially now that I'm rewriting it all. ^_^ (Again, surprised I don't drive her crazy lol)


End file.
